Memory of the Rain - The Moment when I Miss You
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: Sebuah kerinduan ketika hujan jatuh mengguyur bumi...
_**Disclaimer**_ _: All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents and of course, their own. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story._

Sebuah fanfaksi. Terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata yang dibumbui dengan sedikit fiksi dan diceritakan dengan menggunakan beberapa _bias_ supaya lebih mudah dibayangkan. Karena itulah, aku menyebutnya FANFAKSI. Kekeke.

Ini murni tulisanku meskipun ide cerita diambil dari obrolanku dengan seorang teman baik. Mari kita sebut dia Miss Ahn Kim. Kekeke~ Juga untuk temanku EVA dan Mr. Jo, keadaan dan cerita hidup kalian juga menginspirasi tulisan ini.

Ah, Kuharap karya yang jauh dari kata bagus ini tak menyinggungmu atau membuatmu kecewa bahkan membenciku, Miss Ahn Kim. Astaga, aku memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, ini adalah hadiah yang pernah kujanjikan untukmu. Maaf kau harus menunggu lebih dari setahun hanya untuk kisah yang mungkin tak memuaskan. Kau tahu? Obrolan kita sangat menggelitik untuk dituangkan, terutama tentang kisah satu ini.

 **Main casts** : Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Ahn Jaehyun

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family

* * *

-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-

~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~

* * *

 **Memory of the Rain: The Moment when I Miss You**

 **Chacha Mariditha | 2015**

* * *

Begitu Jongwoon menghirup dalam-dalam kopi yang masih mengepul, aroma cairan kental hitam itu menghambur memenuhi indra penciumannya. Disesapnya sedikit—membiarkan lidahnya menikmati sensasi yang muncul. Mata si pemuda bersurai hitam langsung terpejam kala cairan tadi menyusuri kerongkongan dengan bebas dan cepat. Rasanya pahit dan begitu aneh.

Tiba-tiba, Jongwoon sedikit meringis dengan kelopak mata mengerut. Lambungnya terasa begitu nyeri. Harusnya dia sadar kalau sedari pagi perutnya kosong melompong tanpa isi dan sekarang, dia nekat minum kopi. Ya, bisa ditebak hasilnya. Lambungnya memberontak sengit dan rasanya ternyata cukup menyakitkan. Jongwoon memang terlampau nekat meskipun tahu persis kalau dia sama sekali tidak—ah, ralat, belum bersahabat dengan kopi. Namun, dia tetap saja meminumnya. Membiarkan minuman yang dikenal pahit itu memasuki tubuhnya dan memberikan sedikit kehangatan.

Terdengar alunan musik dari _smartphone_ berwarna _silver_ yang tergeletak di atas meja balkon lantai dua rumah keluarga Kim. Lagunya sendu, terdengar begitu ah—bagaimana menjelaskannya? Yang pasti begitu cocok dengan suasana hati Jongwoon saat itu.

 _Bogoshipo_. _I miss you_. Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh grup vokal SG Wannabe tentang kerinduan terhadap seseorang. Kerinduan yang tak tertahankan. Begitu mengentak-entak batin dan menyiksa. Belakangan ini, Jongwoon sering memutar lagu itu. Bahkan, dia bisa memutarnya seharian tanpa henti.

Setelah menikmati sensasi kopi yang begitu pahit selama beberapa saat, Jongwoon meletakkan cangkirnya, bangkit berdiri dan mengarah ke ujung balkon. Di tepi pagar besi berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang membatasi setiap sisi balkon rumahnya, dia bergeming dan menatap ke depan dengan mata sayu. Pandangannya tampak kosong, namun orang bisa melihat jelas ada kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam di balik kornea gelapnya.

Angin dingin berembus seolah-olah mampu menembus setiap sendi dan tulang setiap makhluk di bumi. Tubuh pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu menggigil. Pakaian yang dia kenakan ternyata tak mampu menandingi kejamnya sang angin. Meskipun begitu, Jongwoon tetap mengeratkan syal dan jaket yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Ah, dia menyadari tubuhnya memang semakin kurus. Beberapa bulan ini, berat badannya turun mencapai lima kilogram. Parah sekali.

Langit tampak gelap dengan mendung gelap menggelayut merata. Matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi meskipun hari belum terlalu sore. Sang cahaya tersembunyi di balik kawanan awan gelap yang menyebar bak virus mengontaminasi tanpa vaksin. Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun.

Dan, benar sekali. Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan pun turun. Tak ada tetes pertama karena titik-titik air langsung mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya sore itu. Sama sekali tak ada gerimis yang mengawali. Hujan turun tanpa aba-aba, jatuh langsung seolah katup langit tengah dibuka sepenuhnya. Hanya suara keras air hujan menghantam permukaan bumi yang terdengar dan membuat telinga berdengung.

Suasana semakin dingin ketika hujan mengguyur. Namun, pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon memilih bergeming. Tak sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri meskipun percikan air hujan yang begitu deras mulai membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya. Tak ada gerakan. Hanya sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

Alih-alih segera berteduh, Jongwoon malah mengulurkan tangan dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tangannya yang menengadah setelah menarik lengan jaketnya sampai ke siku. Rasa dingin terasa menggigit kulit lengannya yang pucat. Namun, Jongwoon cukup menyukai sensasinya. Sensasi kala tetesan hujan jatuh tertangkup telapak tangan dan menembus sela-sela jemarinya. Ya, Jongwoon begitu menyukai sensasi itu, bahkan bisa dibilang dia mencintainya meskipun dulu tak begitu. Ah, suasana sekarang sangat sempurna. Persis seperti dulu. _Dia_ selalu menyukainya saat-saat seperti ini.

 _Sosok itu_ memang menyukai suasana seperti sekarang. Menikmati guyuran hujan sembari mendengarkan musik dan menyesap kopi hangat. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap tetes-tetes air hujan yang turun ke bumi. _Dia_ sangat menyukainya. Jongwoon bahkan cukup yakin sekarang adalah suasana favorit _sosok itu_. Mungkin itu pula alasan Jongwoon sekarang ikut menyukainya. Maksudnya, karena _sosok_ _itu_ , Jongwoon menyukai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ah, entahlah. Jongwoon tak bisa mengerti sejak kapan dia menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Padahal, jika Jongwoon boleh jujur, dia sama sekali tak menyukai hujan sejak dulu. Bahkan, cuaca seperti sekarang adalah saat-saat yang dibencinya. Hujan—Jongwoon benci sekali hujan. Hujan selalu membuatnya basah dan kedinginan. Dia benci. Benci sekali.

Tapi, sekarang apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia bisa menyukai situasi seperti ini? Jongwoon pasti sungguh telah gila sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah berubah. Ini semua karena _sosok itu_! _Dia_ yang membuat Jongwoon seperti sekarang! Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, _dia_ pergi setelah membuatnya seperti ini! _Dia_ meninggalkan Jongwoon dan lari dari tanggungjawabnya! Meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian!

Hujan selalu membuat Jongwoon teringat padanya—memunculkan lagi setiap kenangan bersama _sosok itu_. Namun, hujan juga membuat rasa sakit itu kembali! Begitu menyesakkan! Selalu membuat Jongwoon merasakan kesedihan mendalam! Lalu, apa yang harus Jongwoon lakukan di saat hujan? Terjebak dalam dilema terus-menerus? Mengapa _dia_ harus pergi meninggalkannya? Mengapa? Apa tak ada yang bisa membuat _dia_ kembali?

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik tangannya yang mulai mati rasa sebelum menghela panjang untuk kesekian kali. Setelah mengibaskan tangannya dari sisa-sisa air hujan, Jongwoon segera berbalik dan mematikan lagu yang tadi mengalun. Disambarnya cangkir kopi dan disesapnya cairan kental itu sekali lagi sebelum menoleh—menatap hujan yang semakin deras turun. Sepertinya hujan kali ini akan bertahan sedikit lama. Membuat dilema dan kecamuk dalam dirinya juga akan menghantuinya dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa sekuat seperti yang kauharapkan. Aku masih tak bisa melepasmu. Aku merindukanmu. Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa? Lalu, bagaimana meredakan rasa sakit ini? Katakan padaku—Katakan—"" Suara Jongwoon semakin lirih dan tenggelam di antara hujan yang semakin bergemuruh.

.

* * *

.

Jongdae tengah menonton acara kesukaannya di layar kaca saat tanpa sengaja mendapati sosok sang kakak, Jongwoon, menuruni tangga dengan muka muram sambil membawa nampan berisi cangkir kopi. Ah, Jongdae menduga kalau Jongwoon baru saja melamun di balkon rumah mereka. Apalagi sekarang di luar sedang hujan. Sebagai adik, Jongdae hafal dengan kebiasaan aneh sang kakak yang menurutnya sudah sedikit berlebihan.

Baiklah, Jongdae tahu Jongwoon merindukan _sosok itu_. Namun, dia tak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa pemuda yang lebih tua darinya berubah seperti sekarang. Begitu lemah. Ayolah, ini sudah lewat beberapa bulan! Mengapa Jongwoon masih saja belum bisa merelakannya? Ya, tentu saja. Itu berat untuk dilakukan. Jongdae juga tahu persis hal itu karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, bumi terus berputar. Kehidupan juga harus tetap berjalan. Ini bukan waktu untuk terus meratapi kesedihan terlalu dalam.

" _Hyung_ , mau bergabung menonton bersamaku di sini? Episode _Larva_ kali ini sangat lucu," kata Jongdae berbasa-basi membuka percakapan. Dia berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi muram di wajah Jongwoon. Toh, _Larva_ memang sangat lucu—Jongdae tidak mengada-ada. Pemuda itu selalu terpingkal-pingkal saat menontonnya. Dia hanya ingin Jongwoon bisa tertawa lagi. Jongdae sudah bosan melihat wajah murung sang kakak.

Alih-alih bergabung dengan Jongdae, Jongwoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya sebelum langkah kakinya membawa pemuda itu ke dapur. Tak lama, terdengar suara air keran mengalir. Jongwoon tengah mencuci peralatan minumnya tadi, rupanya.

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari sang kakak, Jongdae hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Jongwoon benar-benar merepotkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Mengapa sih dia harus bersikap seperti sekarang? Sampai kapan dia begini? Kapan dia bisa menghadapi kenyataan?

Jujur, Jongdae sendiri mulai lelah berusaha menghibur putra sulung dari keluarganya itu. Dia merasa tak sanggup lagi mengembalikan keceriaan Jongwoon. Semua usahanya selama ini tak pernah ada hasilnya—membuat Jongdae kebingungan harus berkata atau bersikap bagaimana lagi ketika menghadapi kakaknya. Ya, mungkin saja, Jongwoon masih butuh waktu sebelum bisa kembali normal. Waktu yang sedikit lebih lama daripada waktu yang dibutuhkannya. Dan, jika benar begitu, maka Jongdae akan memberikannya.

Saat ini, Jongdae hanya merasa bosan dan tak ingin peduli lagi pada Jongwoon. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini saja. Mungkin besok dia akan kembali mencari cara untuk mengembalikan senyum Jongwoon. Sekarang, lebih baik, dia melanjutkan menonton _Larva_ saja.

.

* * *

.

Langkah berat kaki Jongwoon membawanya menuju sebuah kamar. Setelah mengeluarkan suara desahan panjang, si pemuda bersurai hitam segelap matanya membuka lemari dari kayu ek tua berwarna kusam yang terletak di sebuah sudut. Beberapa stiker lama tampak menempel memenuhi lemari setinggi dua meter tadi. Selain stiker yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan karena bergambar tokoh kartun, coretan juga terlihat di sana-sini. Coretan yang pernah ditorehkannya bersama sang adik kala kecil.

Masih terekam jelas di benaknya, beberapa tahun lalu, Jongwoon dan Jongdae selalu menuliskan berbagai kata atau kalimat di permukaan keras lemari itu. Ah, bukannya mereka tak memiliki buku tulis sih. Hanya saja, memang sangat menyenangkan menorehkan tulisan dan gambar karya mereka sesuka hati di berbagai tempat, terutama di lemari kamar tadi. Lagi pula, _sosok itu_ tak akan marah dengan apa yang dilakukan si kakak beradik. Kalau boleh jujur, _dia_ malah bakal tersenyum bahkan tertawa ketika melihat karya Jongwoon dan Jongdae. Nah, hal itulah yang membuat mereka semakin sering melakukannya. Demi senyuman, tawa bahkan pujian dari sangempunya lemari tua tadi.

Mendadak, sebuah senyum kecil terulas menghiasi bibir pucat Jongwoon. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mengingat masa lalu. Masa-masa yang penuh dengan kenangan yang begitu manis dan indah. Begitu penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Tanpa sadar, tangan Jongwoon bergerak menyentuh tiap coretan di lemari tua dan berhenti di sebuah tulisan.

 _Jongdae itu tampan._

Tulisan si kecil Jongdae. Dia baru berusia tujuh tahun saat itu.

 _Tapi, Jongwoon lebih tampan._

Jongwoon terkekeh pelan membaca tulisan di bawah tulisan adiknya. Ya, itu tulisan tangannya sendiri ketika berusia sepuluh tahun. Sejak dulu, dia memang tak mau kalah dari Jongdae. Mereka selalu beradu hebat dan berbalas pesan seolah lemari tadi adalah sebuah media. Saling menanggapi tulisan satu sama lain. Ah, begitu menyenangkan menorehkan memori di sana. Polos dan lucu sekali dirinya dan Jongdae saat kecil. Pasti menggemaskan bagi orang yang melihatnya, terutama bagi _sosok itu_.

Dengan lembut dan hati-hati seolah coretan tadi bisa terhapus, Jongwoon mengusap satu tulisan di bawah miliknya. Memandanginya dengan lekat, tak ingin sekalipun melepaskannya. Mengedipkan matanya saja Jongwoon sebenarnya tak berani. Dia takut jika melakukannya, tulisan itu akan menghilang dan menghapus semua kenangan yang ada. Tulisan yang begitu rapi—berbeda dengan tulisan khas anak kecil seperti miliknya atau Jongdae.

 _Jongwoon dan Jongdae memang tampan. Tapi, akulah yang tertampan. Kekeke. ^^_

Semakin melebarlah senyuman Jongwoon. Namun, kali ini, diikuti dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Air mata siap tumpah kapan saja membanjiri wajah tirusnya. Jongwoon mendongak dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang tak begitu besar. Berusaha menahan cairan yang memenuhi matanya supaya tak terjatuh. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, diembuskannya perlahan sebelum dikatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Begitu sempurna posisinya. Dengan begitu, dia tak akan bisa menangis dengan mudah.

Jongwoon menyadari dia harus bisa menahan emosi. Harus bisa. Dia harus bisa melakukannya. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang kuat. _Dia_ tak suka Jongwoon menangis. Jadi, Jongwoon berusaha keras untuk tak menangis.

 _Jangan menangis. Jangan pernah menangis, Jongwoon._

Bertahan dalam posisi tadi selama beberapa menit membuahkan hasil. Jongwoon merasa jauh lebih tenang. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Cairan bening yang tadi memenuhi indra penglihatannya sudah menguap entah ke mana. Bagaimanapun, Jongwoon begitu lega karena tak jadi menangis. Setidaknya, Jongwoon berhasil memenuhi janji pada _sosok itu_.

Jongwoon membuka lemari berkayu ek tadi. Pintunya berderak pelan dan bau khas pakaian menyerbak memenuhi hidung Jongwoon. Lagi-lagi, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu hanya diam terpaku. Menatap kosong ke arah tumpukan pakaian dalam lemari.

Helaan kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kali. Mengapa perasaan ini masih saja membebaninya? Mengapa Jongwoon tak bisa melepas _nya_ , seperti orang lain melepas _nya_? Apa mungkin Jongwoon begitu terikat dengan _nya_? Akankah dia terikat dengan masa lalu sepanjang hidupnya? Tapi, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tak bisakan dia melepaskan diri dari perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan batinnya? Tak bisakah Jongwoon melakukannya?

Jongwoon menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan setengah hati. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka. Sorot mata yang sayu dan terlihat kosong tadi sudah berubah jadi lebih tegas. Jongwoon sudah meneguhkan diri. Bagaimanapun, dia harus melakukannya. Harus.

Tangan kurus berkulit pucat Jongwoon perlahan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari dalam lemari. Begitu hati-hati pemuda itu membawa dan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang yang diselubungi selimut biru muda bermotif kepingan salju putih, seolah pakaian tadi terbuat dari kaca yang sangat rapuh dan bisa pecah setiap saat. Setelah itu, Jongwoon kembali memindahkan setumpuk rapi pakaian ke ranjang. Begitu merasa cukup, Jongwoon pun langsung duduk di sudut ranjang yang tak terlalu besar itu, tepat di samping tumpukan yang baru saja dia pindahkan.

Jongwoon mengusap dengan begitu lembut sebuah kemeja bergaris-garis hitam dengan warna dasar biru tua. Tangan Jongwoon menyusuri mulai dari lipatan kerah hingga kancing-kancing berwarna senada dengan begitu hati-hati. Menikmati setiap serat kain yang mengingatkannya pada _sosok itu_. Merasakan semua kenangan yang tertinggal. Jejak-jejak masa lalu yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Sesuatu yang sulit dilepaskan.

Kini, mata beriris kelam Jongwoon beralih ke tumpukan baju lainnya. Dia memilih menutup mata dan mendesah.

 _Bisakah aku melakukan ini? Bisakah? Bisakah aku melepaskan benda-benda penuh kenanganmu ini?_

Si sulung dari keluarga Kim mengambil kemeja biru bergaris hitam tadi dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Aroma khas mendadak tercium, memenuhi indra penciumannya dan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Mengaktifkan kembali satu emosi yang ingin dirasakannya. Dirindukannya.

Sekarang, Jongwoon bisa merasakan betapa dekat _sosok itu_ dengannya. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sosok disayanginya. Ya, aroma tubuh maskulinnya yang khas. Sama persis dengan yang dia hirup sekarang. Ini pakaian favorit _sosok itu_. _Dia_ sering sekali memakainya sampai-sampai aromanya melekat dan tertinggal pada pakaian ini. _Dia_ sudah pergi, tapi Jongwoon bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sini. Bersamanya. Tengah mendekapnya.

Kali ini, Jongwoon tak sanggup menahan air mata yang langsung mengalir begitu saja. Bahkan, pemuda itu sampai tak menyadari begitu cepat cairan bening memenuhi matanya dan jatuh menyusuri wajah tampannya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengusap air matanya saja dia tak mampu. Dia ingin membiarkan air mata kesedihannya mengalir dengan bebas. Menyalurkan kecamuk dalam dirinya. Semuanya.

Jongwoon sedih. Sangat sedih. Dia merindukan _nya_. Begitu merindukan _nya_. Sangat. Sekarang sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Jongwoon tak lagi bisa menahan semua rasa sedih di hatinya. Tidak bisa.

Keinginan Jongwoon yang terbesar sekarang hanyalah satu. Dia ingin _sosok itu_ kembali ke sisinya seperti dulu. Menemaninya. Selalu ada untuknya.

Jongwoon tak ingin _dia_ pergi begitu saja tanpa perpisahan. Bahkan, Jongwoon tak akan pernah rela berpisah dengan _nya_. Tidak. Jongwoon tidak bisa. Sekarang, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyadari bahwa hidupnya tak pernah sama lagi setelah _dia_ pergi. Jongwoon tak mungkin hidup tanpa _nya_. Tidak akan bisa. Semua jadi terasa kosong. Penuh rasa sakit. Penuh rasa sepi.

Berulangkali Jongwoon berusaha merelakan kepergian _nya_ , tapi semua berakhir sama. Dia tak bisa melakukannya. Jongwoon sudah terikat dengan _nya_. Dia tak akan mampu melepaskan ikatan itu sampai kapan pun. Ikatan mereka berdua abadi, tak akan pernah bisa dilepas oleh siapa pun.

Semakin erat Jongwoon mendekap kemeja biru tadi, semakin keras dia menangis. Dia tak sanggup lagi. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Jongwoon ingin sekali pergi menemui _sosok itu_. Ingin sekali memeluk _nya_ seperti sekarang dia memeluk kemeja biru—pakaian favorit _nya_.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Mengapa kau tega meninggalkan kami sendiri? Mengapa? Katakan padaku, mengapa?" Suara Jongwoon begitu lirih, tenggelam oleh isakannya sendiri. Dia tahu seharusnya tak menangis, apalagi sampai terisak seperti sekarang. Jongwoon tahu dia sudah melanggar janjinya. Tapi, dia tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa kecuali menangis. Rasanya begitu sakit sehingga menangis hanya satu-satunya jalan untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

" _Appa_ , _bogoshipoyo._ Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bisakah kau kembali padaku, _Appa_? Bisakah kau kembali?" Dan, Jongwoon pun semakin tenggelam dalam jurang kesedihannya kembali. Dalam dan semakin dalam.

.

* * *

.

Kim Jaehyun adalah ayah terhebat di seluruh dunia bagi Jongwoon dan Jongdae. Sesosok lelaki yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, terlebih anak-anaknya. Ayah idaman yang membuat iri semua orang. Mampu membagi waktu secara sempurna antara pekerjaan dan keluarga.

Kepala keluarga Kim selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berbincang dan bermain dengan keluarga kecilnya di antara waktunya yang sibuk. Tak melulu dengan pergi berwisata, berbagai kegiatan yang tampaknya sepele dan tak menarik pun bisa jadi sangat mengesankan, bahkan hanya sekedar menyiram tanaman. Itulah sebabnya tak ada seorang pun bisa menggantikan seorang Kim Jaehyun. Dia adalah segalanya bagi keluarga Kim, terlebih bagi Jongwoon. Jaehyun telah jadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari hidup pemuda itu.

Karena Jaehyun adalah segalanya bagi Jongwoon, dia tak pernah mengecewakan sang ayah. Ya, setidaknya dia berusaha begitu. Memang pernah ada satu dua kejadian yang membuat Jaehyun kecewa padanya. Namun, sang ayah yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya hanya akan memarahinya sedikit, memberikan nasihat kemudian memberikan sebuah pelukan erat sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kim Jaehyun selalu begitu. Selalu. Jaehyun tak pernah melakukan hal lain di luar kebiasaannya tadi. Tidak pernah.

Ya, Jongwoon tahu persis fakta itu. Dia seharusnya hapal dengan kebiasaan Jaehyun. Tapi, saat itu—saat itu—Ah, Jongwoon tak pernah tahu mengapa dia melakukannya. Jongwoon tahu seharusnya tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Tapi—Tapi—

Beberapa bulan lalu, Jongwoon terlibat sebuah kasus yang cukup berat. Baiklah, dibilang sebuah kasus juga tidak benar juga. Sebuah insiden lebih tepatnya.

Kala itu, Jongwoon dipercaya menjadi bendahara klub yang diikutinya. Klub musik tempatnya mengembangkan bakat beberapa tahun terakhir. Ya, karena sudah cukup lama bergabung, dia pun diangkat menjadi bagian dari manajemen klub. Menjadi bendahara utama lebih tepatnya. Tugasnya memegang uang dan mengaturnya untuk berbagai kegiatan.

Tiga juta won diserahkan dalam perlindungan Jongwoon. Rencananya, uang itu akan digunakan untuk membeli berbagai perlengkapan kompetisi musik antar propinsi bulan itu, termasuk untuk biaya mendaftar, akomodasi, transportasi dan lain-lain. Namun, entah bagaimana bisa, dua per tiga dari uang tadi menghilang tanpa jejak. Jongwoon dan yang lain sama sekali tak tahu ke mana perginya. Yang diberi tanggungjawab sangat yakin kalau dia meletakkannya di tempat yang aman tapi kini uang itu menghilang.

Semua orang kelabakan dan berusaha keras mencarinya. Mereka memeriksa semua anggota untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga dalam klub. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu anggota mengambilnya tanpa ijin. Sekalipun tak blak-blakan dan mencoba bersikap biasa, Jongwoon tahu para anggota klub menyalahkannya, bahkan mereka mencurigainya. Dia bisa merasakan semua tuduhan itu lewat tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Tak peduli berapa kali Jongwoon bilang tak tahu apa-apa dan berapa kali pula mereka tersenyum dan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja', pemuda itu tahu persis banyak anggota meragukannya.

Setelah penyelidikan yang sia-sia, semua kembali kepada Jongwoon. Tak ada pilihan lain, Jongwoon merasa harus bertanggungjawab sekalipun dia tak bersalah. Bagaimanapun, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Semua bisa terjadi karena kesalahannya. Karena kecerobohannya-lah uang klub sebanyak itu bisa hilang. Apa pun caranya, Jongwoon harus berusaha mencari uang untuk menutupi kekurangan dana. Jika tak bisa terkumpul, klub musik mereka tak akan bisa mengikuti lomba. Semua akan jadi kacau dan Jongwoon tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Tapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencari uang sebanyak itu? Merampok bank? Ah, ayolah, itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Putra sulung keluarga Kim melakukan berbagai pekerjaan kecil-kecilan untuk mendapatkan uang. Selain itu, ditemuinya beberapa kenalannya untuk meminjam uang—termasuk Jongdae yang terpaksa meminjamkan uang sakunya untuk membeli gitar akustik. Meskipun adiknya terus menggerutu, dia ternyata cukup prihatin dengan keadaan Jongwoon sehingga akhirnya memberi pinjaman—meskipun dengan bunga ketika sang kakak mengembalikannya. Jongdae pun memberi Jongwoon saran untuk memberi tahu Jaehyun, tapi malah kata-kata penuh amarah yang didapatnya sebagai balasan. Si Sulung tak ingin Jaehyun tahu masalah ini. Dia sama sekali tak ingin membuat khawatir dan merepotkan sang ayah. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau sebagai putra Kim Jaehyun, Jongwoon bisa bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, semua masalah ini terjadi karena kesalahannya, karena kecerobohannya. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi, Jongwoon tak ingin Jaehyun tahu. Jangan sampai dia tahu. Jongwoon tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tapi, bangkai yang disimpan lama, pada akhirnya akan tercium juga. Semua rahasia akan selalu terungkap, mau tak mau, baik diinginkan atau tidak.

Hari itu adalah hari Rabu. Seminggu lagi, uang kegiatan harus terkumpul kalau mereka ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi tahunan itu. Seberapa keras pun Jongwoon berusaha, uang yang dikumpulkannya masih saja kurang. Masih jauh dari jumlah uang yang hilang. Jongwoon merasa frustasi dan ingin menangis. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tak adakah jalan keluar untuk semua ini?

Saat tengah meratapi kebodohan dan tak bertanggungjawabnya dirinya di saat-saat genting seperti sekarang, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar. Jongwoon tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan. Setelah menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri untuk membuka pintu berwarna cokelat mengilat karena pernis. Matanya membelalak kaget mendapati sosok yang dihindarinya selama beberapa hari ini ada di sana. Di depan kamarnya, berdirilah Kim Jaehyun, sang ayah.

Jaehyun berdiri di sana dengan sorot mata aneh tapi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Entah mengapa, perasaan bersalah mendadak menyelubungi diri Jongwoon. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan bersalah tapi tak mau mengaku. Sejujurnya, si Sulung tak tahu mengapa bisa berpikir seperti sekarang. Hanya saja—Hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan begitu. Apa benar menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia memang tak semengenakkan ini? Selalu ada perasaan bersalah menghantui? Apa memang seperti itu?

"Jongwoon _ah_ , ayo kita minum kopi di balkon atas. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol, kan?"

Setelah melontarkan ajakannya, Jaehyun melenggang pergi—meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benak Jongwoon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

 _Apa mungkin_ Appa _benar-benar sudah tahu apa yang kusembunyikan?_ pikir Jongwoon dengan perasaan kalut. Kecamuk mulai memenuhi diri. Rasanya sungguh tak mengenakkan. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Jongwoon pun mengikuti sang ayah. Mungkin hari ini, pemuda itu harus mengakui semuanya.

.

.

Pasangan ayah anak keluarga Kim duduk di balkon lantai dua sambil menikmati hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Tak satu pun membuka mulut sehingga membuat suasana hening menyergap. Begitu kikuk dan tak nyaman. Hanya terdengar deru hujan turun dari langit yang begitu keras ketika menghantam permukaan jalanan. Sesekali, gemuruh terdengar menggelegar disertai angin bertiup kencang. Cuaca sebenarnya cukup dingin di luar, namun dua lelaki tadi masih setia bergeming dan bertahan di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Hari dingin seperti sekarang memang paling enak menikmati kopi panas. Apalagi sambil mendengarkan musik," kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba sembari menatap titik-titik besar hujan yang berjatuhan. Diraihnya cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengecap bibirnya pelan seolah menikmati sensasi pahit yang baru saja memanjakan indra perasanya. Sejak dulu, kopi adalah minuman favoritnya. Tak ada satu pun minuman yang bisa menggantikan cairan hitam kental beraroma kuat itu.

Jongwoon masih menundukkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Benaknya berkecamuk membuat perasaannya tak tenang. Berbagai pikiran dan kekhawatiran tentang masalah yang disembunyikannya dari Jaehyun memenuhi kepala.

Benarkah Jaehyun sudah tahu masalahnya? Apa dia akan marah? Mengobrol sambil menikmati minuman hangat seperti ini memang sudah tak lama mereka lakukan, padahal dulu rutin sekali. Setelah sekian lama, mengapa mendadak Jaehyun bersikap seperti ini? Hanya kebetulan karena sudah rindu kebiasaan lama atau—

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku membuatkanmu teh, Jongwoon _ah_. Aku kan sudah hafal kalau kau tak suka kopi karena perutmu selalu bermasalah setelah meminumnya. Mm, kau tahu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kita berbeda sekali masalah kopi, ya? Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Dia juga tak suka kopi." Jaehyun mengerutkan bibirnya sebelum tertawa kecil. Kemudian dengan suara sedikit keras, dia kembali bersuara. "Ya! Minum tehmu sebelum jadi dingin!"

Begitu mendengar seruan Jaehyun yang membuat sedikit terlonjak kaget, Jongwoon pun buru-buru meraih cangkirnya dan meminum cairan di dalamnya dengan cepat. Ternyata, tehnya masih sangat panas. Begitu merasakan sensasi terbakar dalam mulut, kakak dari Jongdae tadi langsung meletakkan cangkirnya asal ke atas cawan sebelum mengipasi lidahnya.

Jaehyun memicingkan mata sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Dia merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Jongwoon yang bisa seceroboh itu. " _Aish,_ mengapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu sih, Nak? Astaga. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir. Dengan segera, lelaki paruh baya itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah putra sulungnya.

Tak ingin membuat Jaehyun lebih khawatir atau curiga, Jongwoon segera menggelengkan kepala. Sedikit memaksa sebenarnya karena terlihat jelas dibuat-buat. Jaehyun sampai tertawa melihat tingkah aneh putranya sekarang. Namun, Jaehyun tak mengatakan apa pun dan kembali memandangi hujan yang sekarang sudah mulai mereda.

"Aku selalu suka hujan. Mereka indah dan menyenangkan," Jaehyun kembali berkata untuk memancing pembicaraan.

Kali ini, Jongwoon tak bisa lagi membungkam mulut. Bagaimanapun, dia harus menanggapi perkataan sang ayah. Sikap diamnya jelas akan membuat Jaehyun curiga. Lagi pula, mungkin dengan terus bicara, keberanian untuk menceritakan masalahnya akan muncul. Dan, setelah itu, mungkin sang ayah akan mengerti dan bisa membantu. Jongwoon hanya bisa berharap seperti itu sekarang.

"Tapi, hujan selalu membuat suasana dingin dan basah, _Appa_. Rasanya sungguh tak mengenakkan," timpal Jongwoon dengan suara rendah.

Jaehyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongwoon yang sekarang memandangi hujan. Tangan putranya itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin yang memang sedikit menusuk. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk memberi persetujuan. "Kau mungkin benar, Jongwoon _ah_. Hujan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi basah dan dingin. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku malah semakin menyukainya."

Jawaban itu jelas membuat Jongwoon heran. Kerutan muncul di keningnya. Sekilas, dia melirik sang ayah tanpa kentara menggerakkan kepala.

Kepala keluarga Kim bangkit berdiri, mendekati pagar pembatas balkon dan menarik napas dalam sebelum mengembuskannya. Tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan keriput akibat penuaan dijulurkannya ke depan melawan tetes-tetes air dari langit. Air berkumpul di tangannya yang menengadah, sisanya merembes melewati sela-sela jemari.

"Hujan memang seperti ini, Jongwoon _ah_. Hujan itu bagaikan sebuah masalah. Bagi sebagian orang, hujan terlihat menyedihkan karena mengingatkan mereka pada air mata dan kesedihan semata. Tapi, terkadang orang lupa kalau hujan bisa sangat menarik dan menyenangkan. Semua itu tergantung persepsi saja. Lagi pula, kau harusnya tahu setelah hujan turun, selalu ada pelangi yang muncul bagaikan sebuah senyuman. Tidakkah kau merasa seperti itu?"

Kim Jaehyun menoleh melewati bahu bidangnya untuk melihat reaksi sang putra yang memilih menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, tak lagi mengatakan apa pun. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, berbalik mendekati Jongwoon. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari kantong celana, meletakkannya di meja tepat di depan Jongwoon, sebelum memegang erat bahu kakak dari Jongdae.

"Kembalikan semua uang yang kaupinjam dan gunakanlah ini dulu. Setelah selesai, kau bisa membicarakan semua padaku, Jongwoon _ah_. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Putraku."

Suara itu terdengar begitu hangat, tapi Jongwoon dapat merasakan ada sedikit rasa kecewa di suara sang ayah yang biasanya begitu tenang. Setelah Jaehyun mengusap rambutnya dan pergi ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Jongwoon hanya bisa menatap amplop di depannya dan membiarkan air mata yang memenuhi indra penglihatannya jatuh, seperti hujan yang turun di sekitarnya.

" _Appa_ , maafkan aku. Tapi, terima kasih. Kau memang selalu mengerti keadaanku."

Setelah kejadian di balkon, Jongwoon bisa membayar biaya untuk kompetisi musik tanpa masalah. Klubnya bahkan mendapat juara kedua di sana. Ditambah lagi, uang yang sebelumnya dinyatakan hilang akhirnya ditemukan. Ternyata, ada salah satu anggota klub yang membutuhkan uang mendesak untuk pengobatan ibunya yang sakit dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjamnya diam-diam. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengembalikan uangnya secepat mungkin, namun keadaan klub yang memanas membuatnya takut untuk mengaku, jadi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih bungkam. Meskipun merasa bersalah pada Jongwoon, dia tak sanggup mengakui kesalahannya karena takut kalau-kalau dia sampai dikeluarkan dari klub. Pada akhirnya, beberapa hari setelah kompetisi berakhir, dia mengaku salah sembari mengembalikan uang klub dan meminta maaf pada semua orang, terutama pada Jongwoon yang paling dirugikan. Uang Jaehyun pun telah dikembalikan. Semua berakhir dengan baik.

Jongwoon pun telah menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi pada Jaehyun dan sang ayah hanya memberinya sedikit nasihat supaya tak lagi menyimpan masalah sendiri. Bertanggungjawab memang diperlukan, tapi tak selamanya beban itu harus ditanggung sendiri. Ada kalanya, seseorang butuh bantuan dan orang lain bisa membantu, walaupun hanya sekedar memberi saran.

Semua baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja sampai Jaehyun meninggal secara tiba-tiba karena kecelakaan kerja dua minggu setelah kompetisi musik berakhir. Hal itu membuat dunia Jongwoon langsung hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa. Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun meninggalkannya sendiri? Bagaimana sang ayah pergi tanpa sebuah perpisahan? Lalu, bisakah Jongwoon hidup tanpa Jaehyun? Harus bersandar siapa Jongwoon dan keluarganya sekarang?

.

* * *

.

" _Appa_ , aku datang. _Appa_ tahu apa yang kubawa? Aku membawakanmu kopi. Bukankah minuman kesukaan _Appa_ ini cocok diminum dalam cuaca seperti sekarang?"

Hujan baru saja reda setelah sepanjang hari tak berhenti mengguyur. Gerimis kecil masih turun membuat Jongwoon terpaksa bernaung di bawah payung berwarna pelangi. Di tangannya, ada sebuah rangkaian bunga dan tas yang berisi termos dan dua cangkir. Rasa rindu Jongwoon akan Jaehyun hari ini tak tertahankan lagi sehingga dia berakhir di sini—di tempat sang ayah tertidur untuk selamanya. Pemakaman.

Setelah meletakkan bunga di makam sang ayah, Jongwoon meletakkan payungnya. Gerimis sudah benar-benar berhenti namun hawa dingin dan rasa basah masih bisa dia rasakan seolah menembus pakaian tebal yang dia kenakan. Jongwoon tak memedulikan hal itu. Dia sibuk membuka termos berisi minuman kesukaan sang ayah dan menuangkannya di sebuah cangkir. Itu adalah cangkir yang selalu dipakai Jaehyun untuk menikmati kopi. Jongwoon meletakkan cangkir tadi di atas nisan sang ayah yang beberapa bulan lalu pergi meninggalkannya, sebelum menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri di cangkir lain.

Jongwoon menyentuh nisan Jaehyun dengan tangannya yang bebas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kerinduannya akan Jaehyun kembali menyeruak, sudah tak tertahankan. Air mata akhirnya jatuh menyusuri pipinya yang semakin tirus semenjak kepergian Jaehyun.

" _Appa,_ rasanya masih sakit sekali. Mengapa kau harus pergi meninggalkan kami sendiri?" Suara Jongwoon begitu lirih. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak seolah ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram jantungnya dengan erat. Dia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian sang ayah yang tiba-tiba. Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada pesan terakhir. Tanpa ada perpisahan. Mengapa dunia begitu kejam padanya? Dan mengapa begitu mendadak? Tidakkah dunia tahu bahwa Jongwoon masih membutuhkan Jaehyun?

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik napas dan segera mengusap air matanya. Dia tahu dia tak boleh menangis. Jaehyun suka marah ketika Jongwoon atau Jongdae membiarkan air mata mereka mengalir. Sang ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa menangis memang bukan sesuatu yang dilarang, bukan juga tanda kelemahan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi, orang dikatakan kuat ketika dia bisa tersenyum menghadapi hidup dan masalahnya. Bukan sekedar bertahan atau malah menangis dan menyerah. Itu tak akan gunanya.

Jongwoon menghela napas panjang dan menatap cakrawala yang kini sudah terlihat lebih cerah. Matanya melebar sejenak sebelum berangsur normal dan sebuah senyuman manis terulas menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Tampan mirip Jaehyun. Dia terkekeh pelan sebelum bersuara.

" _Appa_ , kau memang benar. Masalah itu seperti hujan. Terkadang rasanya memang tidak enak, tapi ada kalanya masalah membuat hidupmu lebih berarti dan menyenangkan. Dan, pelangi selalu muncul setelah hujan, membuatmu tersenyum. Membuatmu tersenyum dan yakin kalau semua pasti baik-baik saja. Benar, kan, _Appa_?"

Jongwoon menyesap kopi yang masih mengepul, kopi kesukaan sang ayah yang kini mulai dia sukai, sembari memandangi pelangi yang muncul—membentang dari barat ke timur. Begitu indah, membentuk lengkungan menyerupai senyuman yang berwarna-warni.

Jongwoon semakin yakin bahwa dia harus percaya pada sang ayah—sama seperti dulu. Sekalipun semua ini masih terasa begitu berat, bahkan dia masih merasa terikat dan tak bisa melepaskan kepergian Jaehyun, dia percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, jika sang ayah sudah bilang begitu, Jongwoon tak mungkin untuk tak mempercayainya, kan? Bukankah Jaehyun adalah ayahnya? Bagian dari hidupnya? Ya, tentu saja Jongwoon harus percaya. Semua akan baik-baik setelah ini.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Howdy~_

Hanya sekedar mampir setelah sekian lama dan berbagi sedikit kisah. Sebuah karya lama dan telah diposting di wordpress: chathelastcross.

Kalau begitu, jaga kesehatan kalian. Caca oca~ *pyong *kembali ke dunia asal


End file.
